User talk:Caboose
Thats great! What was it for again i forget and how did it work?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:22, 3 May 2007 (UTC) I think Orange_juice_caboose@hotmail.com sounds better, and If you want to help out here any theres a few pages you can do. just take a look at what we got so far, teh page for tri-ace is just a pic so yeah. I ahve to go now Talk to you latter.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:33, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks caboose, i need to talk to someone, can you?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 01:47, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Same place as always.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 01:49, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ever notice how he keeps checking for us.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 02:11, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Cabooose, find us a clean place.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 02:49, 5 May 2007 (UTC) This idoits pissed me off to much lets go some where alse.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 05:34, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah, i have. If can do you wanna help me with something?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 18:28, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Well theres alot of red links on the Characters page. So i want to make them, well not red. This a vid on utube that displays info on every person crenantly on the page. So you could use the video to make pages. we can work together to get it done faster.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:14, 6 May 2007 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkERcJbnkGk So any sertan people you want to do?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:16, 6 May 2007 (UTC) I know what you mean, i did that for every one that i got from the video.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:20, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Sure, you have the power of pics, do what ever you think is right. Oh theres another web site with those small pics of people and some one them dont work. http://www.rpgdl.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=138609&sid=078db4e9aa8c1caece5af40927bbdfdf sence your eitehr watching or ganna watch that video you'll know what ever one looks liek so that should make finding important pics easyer for you i guess.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:26, 6 May 2007 (UTC) that site should be useful, for both recrutable and no-recrutable people.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:28, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Your back!!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:45, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Really? if you liek it you'll liek the game...I hope.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:48, 6 May 2007 (UTC) hey the stuff you did for Grigory, did you get hat from the video? because if so, then im to sick to copy stuff from it.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:51, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, i never playe dthose games either.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:52, 6 May 2007 (UTC) i am and Oh...--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:55, 6 May 2007 (UTC) well, i might beable to stay home from school!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:57, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Thats general how it works. Are you going to do anything more from teh video?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:04, 6 May 2007 (UTC) alrighty then.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:06, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Your suposed to copy over everything from the video about the person, just to let you know.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:27, 6 May 2007 (UTC) word for word is better, well you can do a summary and then the word for word thing from that book in the video, and later add stuff that happens to the people during the game, i'll proble have to do the last part sence im the only person i know whos ever playe the game.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:35, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Well i guessed you were having a hard time understanding it. Anyway do you understand it?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:47, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Ok.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:57, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Hey if you wanna read throughthe hole story go here http://www.radiata-stories.com/?cb=storycapture I wouldnt make any pages from it though because they leave out stuff and what not and jacob is getting the game soon i hope and we dont want to ruin teh story from him.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:59, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Hey you back?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 16:07, 12 May 2007 (UTC) I cant wait hat long :(--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 16:11, 12 May 2007 (UTC) REALLY, that means you can go onto teh IRC right..?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 16:18, 12 May 2007 (UTC) hey, i didnt go to teh movie, you there? If so you know were to go if you can.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:39, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *rolls eyes* All good things must come to an end. Wanna pick a new place to go tonight?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 00:42, 13 May 2007 (UTC) HEY!!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 00:49, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Are you?--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 15:03, 13 May 2007 (UTC) sweet! you know were to go.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:38, 13 May 2007 (UTC) CABOOSE!! Your not grounded anymore today!! YAY!!!! But i'll have to wait 2 hours from when i get home for you. Hopefully you'll get into a computer lab to day at the same time as me, that would be swweet!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 09:57, 15 May 2007 (UTC) CA-BOOSE something something, how com eyou didnt come on? I missed you!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 21:40, 15 May 2007 (UTC) 8:(, Well poop. im ganna miss you more because i wont be albe to talk to you for 3 more days. I hate that, i wanna talk to you!!!--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 09:41, 16 May 2007 (UTC) It sucks you have to yell alot, you dont seem like the yelling kinda person. Ok, i have to write a short story from english, i have a basic out line from a dream i had. only its ganna be changed a bite, in my dream you moved up here like last week or something and you came to my school and lived up the road from me. An even though were not in the same grade you were in my class, i was like half a sleep when they said there ws a newbie in the class, you walked to the front of the room and started to talk about your self. You sat next to me and said hi ryan, you scared me so i fell out of my set. In the story the names are changed and someone dies near the end!! What are your thoughts and or feelings and any ideas for the story, hopefully you'll read this tonight so when i go on in teh morning before school i can read it.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 19:51, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Do you have any ideas for it? i thought at the end aliens shoudl attach earth, but i deed stuff for in between.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 23:51, 16 May 2007 (UTC)